


Everything (She) Wanted

by myspaceout



Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: And I wanted to cement her as a baddie in my head, Angst, Charmed Reboot, F/M, Gen, I don't like abigael, I feel like no one wants a a Abigael fic, I like breaking down these characters' psyches, NOT in support of Habigael, but I admire her determination to get shit done, but I wanted to do a POV thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspaceout/pseuds/myspaceout
Summary: Abigael Caine always gets what she wants. And she doesn't care who she hurts, or what she destroys in order to achieve her means.A character study over the first half of season 2.
Relationships: Abigael Caine/ Harry Greenwood, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, mention of: - Relationship
Series: Missing Scenes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564960
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Everything (She) Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandcardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcardigans/gifts), [Diana_Munroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/gifts).



> I know no ones wants to read an Abigael related fic right now but this is part of my therapy- making sure Abigael is a bad person with nothing to redeem her.

Was kissing Harry Greenwood part of her overall scheme? Yes- but Abigael was allowed to enjoy it.

Despite his initial surprise, the vigour with which he responded to her touch was oddly satisfying. She had him under her thumb, and everything else would fall into place. Poor Whitelighter- so easily fooled. All she needed to do was bat her eyes and play the victim, and he was putty in her hands. 

She had grown up without her father, but when she finally found Alistair Caine, he was everything she thought he would be. Cold, calculative, conniving… another ‘c’ word could also be applied. But unlike the tale she weaved for the Charmed Ones, he did not try to kill her. Not at first anyway. No, that came later, when he disapproved of how good she was at being bad; because her ambitions outgrew him because he could not control her. 

Abigael Jameson was proud of her heritage. Being both a demon and a witch made her a formidable opponent, people knew not to mess with her. And if they didn’t, it was a swift lesson learned. After her father banished her, choosing to prioritise those with the lesser chromosome, she wanted only one thing- revenge. If he did not think her worthy to ascend in his place, she would find her own way there, even if that meant slaughtering everyone in her way. Even if it meant killing her own family.

But Macy Vaughn and her sisters got there first.

News of her father’s demise had reached her through the network of whispers- the Demon Underworld turned chaotic with the lack of a leader. The Source had come and gone, but never belonged to them. Alistair Caine had fallen and so did his successor, with his youngest son disappearing after the event. It had surprised Abigael that she felt grief, but the more pressing emotion was regret- it was her birthright to take his place, she had wanted to look him in the eye as she drained him of his existence. To see him beg for mercy as she stood before him as the Source. For him to understand that he had chosen the wrong heir- that despite everything, she was worthy and deserving of his approval. 

While she had not developed an Elektra Complex, Abigael could not deny that she had ‘Daddy Issues’,

Having the knowledge that the Charmed Ones, that Macy Vaughn, had stolen this from her shifted her plans: she would kill them and rise as the Overlord. Or whichever came first. But how would she do that?

It was almost a gift when the Darklighter emerged, his failed attempt at assassination giving her the perfect opportunity to play the damsel in distress. Orchestrating the right murder of simple witches by inciting a group of lesser Demons had lured the Charmed Ones out of hiding. Once she knew their faces, it was simple enough to earn their trust. 

Macy, dear Macy.. so easy to trust. The oldest sister was looking for a friend, for a reflection of her own insecurities. And Abigael knew how to push the right buttons. A simple tale of being attacked, playing her voice ‘just right’. She had played it like a seduction, and while Macy may not have sapphic leanings, she wanted companionship, a bond not too different than a bed partner. Abigael had laid in wait in the hours she was kept in captivity, sinking her hooks in all the right places before attempting to sink her dagger into Macy Vaughn’s back. 

It was unfortunate that the Elders had created an alarm system.

This is when Harry Greenwood came into play. 

A handsome gentleman who resisted her charms. She peacock in front of him but saw how little of an effect it had made. Not many people could resist the her charms, and it was a challenge she accepted. What she did notice was that he had eyes for Macy, and oh how delicious that knowledge was. A Whitelighter in love with his charge? How wonderfully tragic- though of course, the Elders were no longer in play. But as the Last of the Whitelighters, surely he held his role in high esteem- definitely not one to break the rules.

Never mind, she would enjoy breaking him.

She had found her way to the downfall of the Charmed Ones in him and decided that the long-game would be easier, and more effective. The Darklighter had taken Macy, which only provided Abigael with the means to infiltrate Harry’s mind. She was surprised to find that there was more darkness than goodness in his past, and she filed away that information with glee. He had let her into his mind, and she planted the seed of trust. She helped him, and she knew that he would feel obligated to her. 

It did help that he was a handsome man. And all that repressed dark side would serve her well in more ways than one.

When Parker took charge under Godric’s guidance, Abigael realised that her opportunity to seize power was slowly slipping away. So, she did what she did best: be disruptive in the best way. Killing the dryads was easy when you had demons at your beck and call. Befriend a dryad, be gifted some apples, and then killing them. Quite elementary, really. 

And then to wait for the Charmed Ones, and the charming Harry to show up at her door.

It was good fun to watch Macy bristle with envy when she leaned a little closer to Harry than socially necessary. Abigael crafted her sentences with precision- just the right words to get a rise out of her father’s killer. ‘The Susans and I could use a fourth’: an invitation and a tease, why not kill two birds with the same stone? 

What she saw in Harry’s eyes at her statement surprised her- could he be tempted by her words? Was her scheming finally coming to fulfillment?

Godric was easy enough to bring over to her side. Parker would always choose Maggie, and Godric knew that Abigael shared the same vision. And how wonderfully easy her half brother had made it for her by foolishly proposing to ‘bring peace’. Peace could be obtained once the Magical World understood the food chain- Abigael as the Queen of Beasts of course. Foolish, foolish Parker. Did he truly think that keeping her alive was the right choice? Love truly made people weak.

Speaking of love, or at least affection, Harry Greenwood came through for her again. ‘Harry, oh thank god, you’re here.’ 

She guessed having a ‘weakened woman’ appealed to all generations of men, even those who have lived for generations- long enough to learn that women, too, can scheme, perhaps even better than any man. But while it worked in her favour, why question it? Macy didn’t trust her, but it was enough that Harry did. 

Getting rid of Parker (at least in the eyes of the world) opened so many doors for her. She was the Overlord, she was accepted by the community. And all Abigael needed now, was for the Charmed Ones to pay. 

The easy bit was when the desperate Whitelighter kissed her back. His lips were hungry, his hands wishing to claim more than she ever thought he would dare. Such a man, at the end of the day. Harry Greenwood didn’t realise it yet, but he would be key to the downfall of his beloved Charmed Ones. 

And Abigael Caine will finally have everything she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> In this version, Abigael is not Jimmy's Master. I used to very much be on that team but I am kinda hoping that there's a bigger 'BIG BAD' out there pulling the strings behind the scenes. I hope I was able to capture some of Abigael's essence in this. She starts as Abigael Jameson, but comes to be Abigael Caine at the end.


End file.
